


New Year's Meeting

by TrishaCollins



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishaCollins/pseuds/TrishaCollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Years Eve is an uncomfortable time for orphans. Shisui has an unexpected visitor while visiting the monument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Meeting

He was eight. Obito was away and Shisui had been left alone to welcome the New Year. Maybe if his brother had been here, he would have felt more festive, but the empty apartment had just managed to make him feel like moping. He hadn’t felt like celebrating, he hadn’t felt like moving among the press of bodies to play. He wanted to be alone. He had even managed to shake his friends off to find himself a corner away from the party he didn’t feel like joining and spend some time with his parents. Most people would avoid the Monument, on tonight of all nights. They were looking to the New Year, not the dead. 

They came into the clearing in near silence, a child clutching his mother’s hand in one hand, and a half eaten stick of Dango in the other. His festival garb had obviously been tailored and made him look at least a few years older than he actually was. 

He tried to ignore them, the mother and son pair, tried to pretend he didn’t see the happy family intruding on his misery. But the child was young and a crying boy sitting at the monument was something that couldn’t be ignored even on his mother’s orders.

“Do you want some?” 

Shisui mopped at his face and pretended not to hear the innocent offer, arms tightening around his knees. 

“Can you hear? Did something bad happen?”

“Itachi, leave Shisui-kun alone.” 

Itachi. Well, he knew that name at least. Who in the clan didn’t? The heir and his mother. Mikoto must have come to bring flowers and other offerings for the Uchiha who had died that year.

Great. Why did they have to come now?

Itachi settled next to him, pressing the Dango stick into his hand until he took it. But he fell mercifully silent as soon as the sticky sweet left his hand. Instead, the child merely watched him intently until he ate the last dumpling.

Itachi turned to study the stone with him, hands resting on his knees and dark eyes unnaturally intent for a child his age.

Mikoto watched him for a moment; he wasn’t sure if she was worried Itachi was bothering him or if she was concerned he might hurt the little boy. She seemed satisfied, though, and turned to finish her task. 

Itachi didn’t talk the entire rest of the time she was there. He was grateful for that, he didn't feel much like talking. The heir to the clan sat quietly, studying the stone as though it could offer the answers he sought. When Mikoto called him to leave, the child scrambled easily to his feet, turning back towards Shisui to study him for a moment. “Are you hurt?”

Mutely, he shook his head. Not in the way he thought Itachi meant. 

Itachi frowned, reaching to touch the corner of his eye. “You were crying.”

Well he couldn’t exactly argue with that. He could see Mikoto mouth open to call for the child again when Itachi leaned forward, pressing a somewhat sticky kiss to his forehead. “So you’ll feel better.” 

And then he, his mother, and the unexpected warmth he’d brought into the clearing were gone.


End file.
